


漂亮宝贝

by Hippogriff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippogriff/pseuds/Hippogriff





	漂亮宝贝

【港娜】漂亮宝贝

 

一、  
太阳舞团驻扎在不夜的老城，邻着红灯区和丢弃着巨大废旧赌场招牌的空旷广场，两边景象是如出一辙的斑驳破旧，只不过一侧多了几面隐秘的霓虹招牌。这里地面上到处是烟头和洒了的啤酒，还有可疑的深色液体。  
舞团活动的剧场不大，入口是黑暗的甬道和贴满了广告与涂鸦的墙壁，空气里弥漫着一股令人反胃的大麻味道，设的座位只有吧台，男人女人贴着面站着，慢慢扭动或者接吻，再或者嘶吼着说笑，一边问酒保要一杯脏兮兮泛着泡沫的酒喝。

台上正在跳舞，或者说太阳舞团只要开张，就永远在跳舞。舞编排得无甚新意，但舞娘足够花枝招展。太阳舞团总能找到最有特点的女孩，她们像一群具有魔法的巫女，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇张张合合，大半片前胸露出来，在热辣的空气中微微颤抖，大腿和臀丰润得挤压眼球，搔首弄姿的程度有些过分，几乎像是明娼。  
熟客肆意地在台下吹着口哨，不过今日不同以往，他们的目光流连在一个新鲜感十足的舞女身上。这个女孩眼眸低垂站在队伍的中，身上的布料却比别人多两片，垂在背后像是羽翼，她睫毛太长而浓，忽闪忽闪在人心上撩拨，是舞团里唯一一个亚洲人。这女孩有纤细但线条流畅的四肢与腰，幼童一般不明显的胸部和细窄的胯，像未开的花蕾，足以引起一些中年男子淫秽色情的念头，他们少见这样含蓄的美，于是下腹一热，眼神随着她的手指在跳舞时轻轻擦过腿间。他们呼吸急促伸长了脖子想一探她腿间究竟，想看她初生婴儿的神态，想看她的私处，看她被把玩，甚至看她失禁 。经验老道的舞女都知道怎么卖弄风骚之后全身而退，表演与性都只是双向交易，可她似乎不知道，今日是初次登台，像一朵洁白晚香玉，从里到外从上到下用手指把自己摸了个实实在在，掐捏大腿时甚至留下了红痕，让人一时分不清她是故意为之假装懵懂，还是真的不知轻重。不怪乎这些男人们幻想着，甚至真的等在烟雾缭绕的后台，准备掀开她身上表演时戴的鸡尾强奸她。

二、  
那个鼎鼎有名的Lucas到达太阳剧场的时候正是娜娜掀起表演高潮的时候。娜娜就是那个晚香玉一般的舞女，她掀起裙子高高地踢腿，踢过头顶，台下一片口哨声，人们毫不避讳地盯着她的腿根，Lucas被烟灰烫了手，看着女孩的腿仿佛能感受到自己韧带的疼痛，可是娜娜的笑容纹丝不动，还踮脚转了两个圈。  
像是落在养殖场的天鹅。  
“…总能搜罗到好货。”Lucas耳朵动一动，听到两个络腮胡在议论，他端了两杯酒过去，装模作样请络腮胡喝酒，探听消息，“什么好货？”Lucas好奇地眨眨眼睛，像个天真年轻人。  
“女人啊。这里除了女人还有什么？”  
“踢腿那个？看着像没发育。”Lucas摸起桌上的牌，变戏法一样洗了起来。  
“你不懂，十几岁的雏儿和那些女人不一样。调教一个雏儿才有趣儿。而且你看清她的脸没？我从没见过那么漂亮的亚洲人，噢，你也是亚洲人。”  
“还行吧。”Lucas翻开一张红桃A。想起刚才灯光打过去，那女孩脸上还有小绒毛呢。  
虽然还是涩涩的花蕾，却已经开始招摇。  
络腮胡又开始说一些下流的玩笑话，Lucas勾起嘴角心不在焉地听了会儿，扔下牌，找借口退出了这场短暂交谈。不承认被这小舞女吸引，她身材实在贫瘠，屁股也不够滚圆，但腿怎么踢得那么高？大腿绷出一个令人心痒的线条。Lucas想问问她是不是学过芭蕾，不过低廉的太阳剧团舞女怎么有机会学芭蕾？  
Lucas的脚比念头走得更快，已经带着他走向后台，他对太阳剧场十分熟悉，时常来这里买春与买醉，赌赢了就一掷千金，输了就招摇撞骗糊口，或者解了白西装和衬衣的扣子给人摸他分明的胸腹，有偿的。抽着雪茄的Lucas解开扣子敞着腿端坐，头上扣一顶圆帽，那胸腹和鼓囊囊的腿间的样子，显然比他骗人时要吸引人多了。

三、  
剧场地方不大，后台就是狭窄挤挨的化妆间和道具房，女人们下了台，抽着烟顶着画了相似浓妆的脸，脱演出用的几片衣裳。她们大腿与大腿，乳房和乳房贴在一起。交谈时吱吱嘎嘎发出公鸭一般的笑声。人体与脂粉的味道混杂在一起显得乌烟瘴气，嘈杂的环境中，无人理会角落小娜娜微弱的抽泣和呻吟。  
她手被向上交绑在头顶，用的还是红色舞鞋的系带，躺在衣服堆中，苍白胸口前两粒泛着红的乳尖和平坦下腹一览无余。身上只有裙子和内裤还守护着她即将消失的贞洁。不知道从哪儿尾随过来的男人顺着她的膝窝摸上去，摩挲她的内裤外部，娜娜一抖一抖企图并紧大腿。男人便解开裤链，一边用勃起的下体抽打她的大腿，一边问她几岁，娜娜抽噎了一声：“十七。”  
男人早已消失的十七岁也许早就变成他腹部的丑陋赘肉和一些难以严明的作呕体味，于是他更加贪婪，低头亲吻娜娜的三角部位，隔着内裤，娜娜的三角部位比起其他的女人显得更加肥大，也许这就是她的可取之处，男人幻想着下面的美丽图景，伸手急切地去扯她的内裤，娜娜惊恐地尖叫着：“走开。”一边用一只膝盖撞开了他的脸。男人恼羞成怒地抬手给了娜娜一巴掌，把她美丽的头脸打得偏过一边，赤裸的胸口像只羊羔一样剧烈起伏。男人掐着她可怜的小小乳尖，用足了力，揪得乳头又肿又痛，准备扯下她的内裤。  
“这可不是什么绅士该做的事。”Lucas神出鬼没，靠着门打量着被压着的娜娜。女孩还挂着收惊恐的神色，转头看着他，救救我，她的眼睛和嘴唇发出了信号。  
“看，她不情不愿，好像在求我帮个忙，好吧。如果你不放了这个小丫头，我们就打一架，不过显然没有这个必要，外面有更好的。她也太小了。”Lucas意有所指，瞟了一眼娜娜光裸的大片身体。娜娜垂下眼睛。  
男人掂量了一下Lucas和他之间的体型差距，愤愤地“呸”了一口，闪身走出了化妆间的后门，脸上写着不会善罢甘休。  
娜娜松了一口气，眼泪挂在脸上，感激不尽地对Lucas道谢，摸索着挡住胸口，低头想穿上衣服。Lucas漫不经心点了点头，走近了两步，低头看了看狼狈的娜娜，消瘦的后颈暴露在他眼前，像臣服的猎物。Lucas咧嘴一笑，蹲下身按着娜娜的锁骨将她重新按回了衣服堆中。他的力量比那个男人还要大，手掌心更热：“刚才我不开口，你是不是就要咬断他脖子了？”Lucas另一只手沿着娜娜支棱的肩头和细瘦的手臂向下滑去，他一只手就能握住她的大臂，娜娜扭动着把手藏在身后，于是Lucas顺着她的腰抚摸到背，抓住了那只细弱的腕子。  
娜娜看着Lucas的眼睛，慢慢收了脸上惊恐的神色，尽管她脸上还有点泪痕，灯下闪着楚楚的光。娜娜干脆伸出一只手臂攀着Lucas的脖子，另一只手被Lucas捉出来，她大剌剌地摊开手掌，里面藏着一小块刀片。  
“原来有爪子。”Lucas笑笑，这娜娜装得倒像只纯白羔羊。  
“哥哥，放了我吧。”娜娜看着他的表情，笑嘻嘻丢了刀片，“那个老头闻起来臭烘烘的，我实在忍不住，都快吐啦！”  
Lucas看了她一会儿，女孩便贴近他的耳朵：“不要把这件事说出去。你想要什么？我给你，好不好。”  
“你声音倒挺特别的。”Lucas笑眯眯说，用大拇指摩挲着娜娜的喉咙，“像个男孩。”  
娜娜绷紧了手臂：“放开。”  
Lucas恶作剧似地摇摇头，娜娜的乳房只微微隆起一点点，暴露在他的视线中，他的视线继续往下，看到娜娜凹陷下去的腹部，支起内裤的盆骨，还有被分开的大腿。  
以及被裙摆挡住的秘密。  
娜娜抬起腿又想提人，被Lucas手快地按住：“知道你会踢腿，学过芭蕾吗？”  
“没。”娜娜垂下眼睛。  
“你想学吗？”Lucas带着一点南方口音。  
“不想。”娜娜不看他。  
“穿上衣服吧，虽然也没什么好遮的，还不如看我自己。”Lucas戏谑地起身，像逗弄一只猫那样抚摸娜娜的下巴，然后点了点他不明显的喉结。  
娜娜彻底收起了微笑表情，她戒备或紧张的时候会从下而上地盯着对手，露出一点冰凉的下眼白。娜娜伸手把散乱的头发拨在耳后，露出锋利的下颌骨。  
Lucas不以为意地耸耸肩，转身准备离开。  
“别说出去。”娜娜跪起来抓住Lucas的手，把柔软的侧脸贴在Lucas的手背上，他丝袜蹭掉了半截，挂在小腿上，裙子露出整个背，可怜兮兮的氛围营造得十足动人。  
Lucas的手背被他温热的眼泪打湿了。  
“别说出去，求求你。”娜娜似乎有苦难言，只能噙着眼泪哀求。  
Lucas眯起眼睛，娜娜温热的呼吸扫在他手腕上，像毛茸茸的热腾腾的小狗，让人被蛊惑得心软一瞬。“你就叫娜娜吗，告诉我真名，我就替你保密。”  
娜娜嘴角天生勾勒出微笑的模样，他顿了顿，天真地睁着眼睛，对着光显得明亮：“哥哥，我出生起，就叫娜娜。”  
真是狡黠的幼兽，Lucas出乎意料地表现了回宽容，如果是往常，他势必要从这个男孩身上扒下点油水。  
“保重。”他眨眨眼睛，“娜娜。”

三、  
Lucas再来到太阳剧场的时候已经有段时日了。他总要去做些什么勾当养家糊口，Lucas骗术不高明，不过总有大人物身边的痴情女郎替他遮掩，虽然这些女郎对他有所求也有所限制，不过也能过得不错。他坐下要了杯酒，对邻座的女士微微一笑，点燃了一根雪茄。娜娜没有出现，至少现在没有。他百无聊赖的应付着过来攀谈的陌生人，余光不停地向舞台上瞟。  
“之前那个亚洲人呢？那个…”Lucas把男孩两个字咽进喉咙，“那个干巴巴的。”他终于没忍住问出了口。  
“谁？”有人窃笑，“从这里消失的，不是去更好的地方，就是去更坏的。”  
Lucas掸掸烟灰：“他走了？这才多久？”  
“你以为老板可以容忍一个带把的男孩混在那群漂亮姑娘中间吗？”一个胡茬男说道，“伪装并不总是天衣无缝。”  
“哦，这样。”Lucas的手顿了顿，他早该想到的，只不过那个男孩表现得太聪敏，让他从未担心过他的处境。看起来还未成年，却日日在这里鬼混。“那他去哪儿了？知道吗？”Lucas问。  
“恐怕他可能在隔壁的哪一间旅馆里卖屁股。当然，我觉得他很有市场，毕竟如果他来求我，对着那张脸我也不是不能一振雄风。”胡茬男子说完，醉醺醺地晃悠着离开了。  
Lucas像吃了苍蝇，丢下酒钱和小费旋身出了门。  
他踏进不远处那片红灯区的时候觉得自己简直像个英勇的骑士，将去拯救沦落在泥潭里的一只天鹅。不，算不上天鹅，充其量是只嫩黄小鸭。Lucas仍旧在嘴硬，不过就在他看到娜娜正勾着一个人的脖子，怯生生而缓慢地凑上去的时候，热血就冲了上来。  
“你出多少钱？我出双倍。”Lucas揽过娜娜的肩，一种自己并未察觉的保护姿态，娜娜穿着一件领口有黑色系带的衬衫，脱掉假发露出了自己的深栗色头发，整个人看起来像不夜城里从未迎接到过的雪花，珍奇而脆弱，显然将引起眼前这个男人的占有与施虐欲。Lucas庆幸自己到得不算晚，不然这个小美人皮肤上将会留下恶心的淤青与精斑，不美观，不美观。  
“ 五十刀买你一夜，也太便宜了。”Lucas掏出一张百元递给男人，将他打发走。  
“现在五十刀也没有了。”娜娜抱着手臂，整了整脖子上的系带，“好久不见，你为什么总是搅我的生意？我们猜猜今天谁来买我，你吗？”  
“也不是不行。”Lucas手插着口袋开玩笑。  
“那么，五百刀。”娜娜毫不客气，“还有精神损失费。上次那个臭烘烘的老头还是堵着我扒了裤子。不过你猜怎么着，他看着我竟然软了，骂骂咧咧地押着我去见老板。”娜娜冲Lucas比了个中指。  
“你不能去做点别的工作吗？那种，正经人家孩子去做的工作。”Lucas说完自己也觉得惊奇。  
“我能卖的只有自己，靠皮相骗人容易点，行吗。你不也是吗？说得好像自己有多像个受过教育的正经人一样。”娜娜不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，“你做不做，不做就滚开。”  
娜娜的眼睛在昏暗的旅馆门前也仿佛可以闪闪发亮，此刻他望着远处，目光里有点愤怒和不易察觉的屈辱，男孩皱眉咬着干涩嘴唇，Lucas心中突然一动。  
他从来没有和男孩展开过除了勾肩搭背以外更加亲密的关系。同性，不是竞争者就是被奴役者，Lucas一直这样认为。可是面前的男孩有着纤细骨架，并且在不断消瘦下去，当娜娜藏起他的利爪站着，就有一种伤感的宁静围绕着这个男孩，但眼睛里永远有难以熄灭的火光，天赋异禀地惹人着迷。  
“我买你。”Lucas肯定自己头脑清醒地作出了决定，不至于为一双眼睛和一种悲剧气氛就意乱情迷。他牵着娜娜的手走上旅馆的旋梯，壁灯投映着他们的影子，像古老故事中私会的贵族青年男女。娜娜惊讶地望着他，似乎搞不明白，两个要依靠别人过活的人怎么能彼此卷缠在一起。

四、  
Lucas以为自己会有什么障碍，不过当娜娜极有职业操守地放下成见，轻轻舔过他的耳垂，透过纽扣的缝隙舔他的胸膛，再用柔软的侧脸贴着他的腿根磨蹭时，汗毛和什么东西一起立了起来。他喘出去一口气，伸手抓住了娜娜后脑蓬松的头发。  
娜娜没有停住拉开他裤链的手：“送你全套，别客气。”然后张嘴含了进去，毫不犹豫。  
不过说实话娜娜口得很生涩，大概很少做这个，也不知道怎样才能让对方更爽，从而多敲诈一点小费，根本不像技术老练的熟妓。他只是用幼嫩的口腔包裹着Lucas的下体，慢慢动着舌头，反而让人更加的心痒，Lucas想按住他的脑袋来几个深喉，不过这男孩可能就会吐了，他已经不太舍得。  
娜娜察言观色，看Lucas额上出了汗，于是将那玩意儿吐了出来，背过身开始解自己的衣扣，“你要直接进来吗？我开张前已经扩张好了。”  
Lucas的视线随着娜娜的动作慢慢下移，娜娜背对着他，习惯性地跪趴着，臀部翘起，一对蝴蝶骨像翅膀，邀请姿态。他伸出手探了探，男孩的后穴湿润而柔软。  
“为什么背对着我？”Lucas揽过他的腰将娜娜转过来，轻轻地啃咬锁骨和他的乳尖，娜娜张开腿缠住了他，将脸偏过一旁。  
“我想，你可能不喜欢看到我那里，那就从背后来。那些来解决生理需求的人很多都这样。他们想要插入一个便宜的“阴道”，而男孩又不会怀孕，戴上假发背过身去，他们连套也不用带，爽翻了。”娜娜的声音很平静，即使Lucas听着听着有些愤怒地一个挺身刺入了他，他也只是急促地“哈”了一口气。  
Lucas沉默着，只是紧紧地抱着他的后背，两个人下身发出水声与沉闷的撞击声。他原本在床上很会讨人开心，说一些助兴的话，可是这次只是沉默，掌心滚烫，心头也滚烫，他卖力地找着身下男孩的敏感点，一次一次地撞上去。娜娜跟随着他耸动的身体摇晃，仰起了头轻轻地喘息，“叫出来。”Lucas头一次和他接吻，一边堵着他的嘴用舌头撩拨娜娜的上颚，一边狠狠顶他。“叫出来，别忍着。”  
娜娜终于发出了猫一样的抽泣，他搂着Lucas的鼻子一声声地哭，被顶射了一次，Lucas还在他体内，每一下进去甚至都能感受到小腹被撑起，不过也可能是错觉。娜娜觉得受不了，腿缠不住Lucas的腰，于是被折起来掰开。  
Lucas亲着他的眼泪，“爽吗？”娜娜胡乱地点头又摇头，但也没有对这位客人说什么“出去”这类的话，深浅、速度都在Lucas的掌控中，他就像一片飘在水上的树叶。  
Lucas终于用精液灌满了他，娜娜胸口起伏得像蹦上岸的白鱼，Lucas的头伏在上面，另一只手缓缓地摸着他的肚子，像那里有什么值得他留恋一样。  
娜娜喘匀了气，他感到二人之间的氛围有了一些变化，这次的生意一点也不痛，Lucas身上还有太阳的味道，抚摸在皮肤上的手甚至是充满怜惜的。  
但不知为何，这令他感受到了一点恐惧。娜娜向来孑然一身，出卖的皮相与肉体都是他自己，娜娜的生命中一切都是廉价交易，而有关情感、爱、付出与获得，他全无经历。  
可是当他看着Lucas沉默注视着他的深邃眼睛时，娜娜犹豫了，他犹豫着要不要给Lucas一个吻，可他学会的那些吻与拥抱，那些小小的骗局，每一句“真棒、舒服、哥哥我好喜欢你”，都是带着目的，只为了获得生存机会而已。  
那个夜晚最终娜娜只是笑了一下，重新躺回Lucas身边，“五十刀就行，不欺诈你。我明后两天不想开张，需要五十刀活下去。”

五、  
鼎鼎大名的Lucas如果被他那些给予过他资助并向要求一些肉体回报的女性们看到他带着一个男性雏妓在酒吧和舞场出双入对，不是他身边的男孩被扯碎，就是Lucas自己被枪杀。  
但他全不在乎，他拉着娜娜的手大摇大摆地从赌场出来，把赢来的宝石戒指套在娜娜细瘦的手指上，仿佛在宣称这个男孩是他的所有物，男孩深栗色的头发柔和如同一片薄雾，明亮的眼睛像星星，和他在夜晚的路灯下缠绵亲吻。  
“Lucas，你算是我的常客了。”娜娜在舞场的厕所间里被lucas从背后顶着插入，他几乎站不住，后背的汗和Lucas胸口的汗搅合在一起。  
Lucas不高兴地去咬他的脖子，“什么常客，除了我你还有别的客人吗？”  
娜娜摇摇头，在他身边温顺得像头羊，那个牙尖嘴利拿着刀片的男孩在被他占有起来之后恢复了一点不可多得的天真。  
“我的意思是，谢谢你。”娜娜小声地说，手指难耐地扒着厕所隔间的墙壁，后庭艰难的吞吐着Lucas的下体。  
“说的什么话。”Lucas伸手捂住了他的眼睛，娜娜的睫毛像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀，搔在他手心里。

“走，我们去跳舞。”Lucas帮娜娜擦干净，仔细系好扣子，然后环过他的腰重新走进人群里。  
娜娜虽然善于在台上表演，不过却不怎么精通双人舞，在Lucas手里像一只大型娃娃，被带着在舞池中间飞来飞去。娜娜终于笑了起来，眼睛弯成了月亮，唇角的弧度勾到人心里去。  
“Lucas，他们在看我们。”娜娜咯咯笑着尖叫，手攀着Lucas的肩臂。“随便看，因为我们好看。”Lucas亲了亲他的唇角。  
“你会离开我吗？”娜娜问，音乐声和人们的打趣声太嘈杂，不过Lucas清清楚楚地听到了。  
“你说什么样的离开？”Lucas低下头，吊灯的光在他脸上投下错落的阴影，一种玩世不恭的英俊。  
“死去，像我父亲那样。或者玩够了一言不发地离开，像我继父那样。Lucas，你总会离开的吧？”娜娜的眼睛黑白分明，似乎早已对自己的命运轨迹做了预测。他有从来不敢想象的词汇，爱和陪伴。  
从他第一次鼓起勇气逃出那个充满了恶劣回忆的破旧二层小楼，他曾经的“家”，沿着海边的公路艰难地走到这个包容又混乱的城市起，就明白了他只能挣扎。  
“不会。”Lucas，大名鼎鼎的Lucas将自己视为狩猎者，但是没想到自己也会落进蜘蛛女有意无意织就的网。  
他带着娜娜转了一个圈，用背挡住了身后的视线，Lucas从未付出过，他只是游刃有余地享受着骗取的或者他人本能的好意。这是第一次。他思考了一下，想用不那么过于习惯而圆滑的口吻说那句话。  
话转了几圈，到嘴边还是改了样子：“我不走。”Lucas说，“除非我死了。”  
娜娜看着他睁大了圆眼睛，手指掐紧了Lucas的手臂着，好像有什么注入了他的躯体，带着温暖的热度。  
也是第一次。

六、  
娜娜和Lucas坐在街角，他们又玩了一个通宵，最近经常这样，不去管明天会以什么样的方式到来。Lucas的酒喝多了，此时正在就着一杯冰水清醒。他抓着娜娜的手腕，手指摩挲着娜娜的腕骨。  
“我们没有钱了吗？”娜娜问。刚才的酒吧里一个酒保大声叫他们出去，说是什么，切尔西小姐的吩咐。曾是一位Lucas的着迷爱慕者。阴影渐渐地靠近了他们。  
“如果没有钱了的话，你还可以把我卖掉。没关系。”娜娜转着手指上的那枚戒指，衬得他的手细而长。  
“我想过。知道吗，第一次见你，我想男人都有那种念头：娜娜要被我狠狠撞碎，这是她的命运。贫穷而美丽的绵羊要被饿狼用不洁的牙齿撕碎，何况她打扮得像个又蠢又天真的雏妓。在台上怯生生地花枝招展，她会被我带走，还会被我卖给更多的男人，她的身体是芬芳净土。”Lucas连贯而流畅地说着，像是想了很多次，要说出这句话。  
娜娜看了他一会儿，笑了：“你不会。如果你会的话，我们早就不在这里了，我会割破你的喉咙。”  
两个人对视了一会儿，哈哈大笑了起来。  
“如果，我是说如果，有一天我死了，你就把这个卖掉。”Lucas指指那枚戒指。他想说不要再出卖自己。  
“好。”娜娜静静垂下眼睛，低头吹了吹面前的肉汤，大口大口喝了起来。  
天渐渐地亮了起来，又是新的一天，娜娜和Lucas并肩走在路上，相互依偎，他们是交易吗，显然不是，是彼此舔舐吗，也不完全。一个在学着付出，另一个在学着接受，彼此是命运的馈赠。  
两股绳结的纠缠。


End file.
